<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing by FactualUnity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724045">Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactualUnity/pseuds/FactualUnity'>FactualUnity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Ruby, Gen, One-Shot, Time Travel, Vacuo (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactualUnity/pseuds/FactualUnity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a prompt on reddit. What if Weiss accidentaly traveled to the future with her time dilation glyphs? She goes missing, and Ruby spends a long time looking for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eternal Quest</p><p> </p><p>Just how long had it been? Days? Months? Sometimes, Ruby Rose lost count. It didn’t matter anymore. She had traveled far and wide, fought human and Grimm, seen things that shattered her resolve. Yet, no matter how bad it got, there was one thing that got her up and walking again; memories of her partner.</p><p> </p><p>Warmth entrapped by ice. A caring, rebellious persona hidden under a proper and calculating layer of ice. No matter how hard she tried, her true nature always slipped up. With time, the girl in white slipped up more and more, until it was easy to tell she was her own true self now.</p><p> </p><p>She missed her. She missed her team. The day that she left, that she disappeared without a trace, was the fatal wound that tore their team apart. Yang was hit the hardest, and knowing her past with Raven, it didn’t surprise her. Yet, this time the Yellow of their team didn’t slip into depression, but aggression. Hate, resentment, anger. She used all of those against Salem, against Ironwood, against Ozpin. But in the end it would not bring Weiss Schnee back.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister had to literally beat her into a her senses, along with Blake. Yet that only shattered her more, it seemed. Seeing her pain, their pain, Ruby knew what she had to do. Find Weiss, bring her back by force if necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Only know she knew she had been in denial all that time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vacuo had a strange way of welcoming visitors. The border between it and Vale was separated by thick mountains that were almost as cold and treacherous as the tundra of Solitas, only it was tall rather than wide. Still, her semblance was more than enough to carry her trough the slopes and caves.</p><p> </p><p>After that came the worst, the scorching sands that separated her from Shade academy.</p><p> </p><p>Ozpin had come to her, in the body of Oscar, before she left in her fruitless quest. The boy had tried to dissuade the huntress to no avail. She was just too deep into her despair, but she hid it under the guise of determination.</p><p> </p><p>His pleas must have been desperate enough that it brought Ozpin back, probably the only stroke of good luck since reuniting with Penny in Atlas, when her team was still one.</p><p> </p><p>He had told her to head for Shade academy. Why? To secure the relic of course, but the eternal Ozma worded it as a lead on to where Weiss could be. He theorized that either Salem took her there in order to extract information on the Summer maiden, or the heiress decided for whatever reason to go on her own to retrieve the Relic of Destruction.</p><p> </p><p>She believed him, in order to justify her desertion.</p><p> </p><p>She was now crossing the desert that made up half of Vacuo. An endless sea of dunes, only interrupted by the occasional settlement or patch of fertile land where a little green grew. Those places were not receptive to her, at least not until she helped them and proved how strong she was. She didn’t like it, she considered them hypocrites. Yet she assisted them anyways. She would assist anyone in need, because that is what huntsmen did, unlike…</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, miss huntress?” Asked a girl, barely half her age. Ruby looked up from her seating under a crude roof to protect herself from the sunlight.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. What’s wrong?” She asked from under her red hood. Many people had tried taking her silver eyes. Apparently someone was offering a bounty for anyone with them, alive OR dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Father hasn’t returned, along with his hunting group. Mom says we’ll be hungry if not found. But the elders are afraid of Grimm. So we’ll move soon to a safer place.” Said the faunus girl, her bunny ears cast low. “Could you please find him, miss huntress?” She pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sighed. She was off schedule. She was still weeks away from Shade, making the journey on foot since that had worked in Anima. She knew nothing of her group back in Atlas, outside rumors of a Grimm invasion. But that had been years ago. They were probably dead, or had won the war already. She did not care. If someone needed help, she would not leave them behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Don’t you worry about that.” She said, finishing her bread and standing up. “Where did he go to hunt?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Near Spike Field Shore.” Said the girl. That was a location across a dune valley. Sharp rocks that gave way to some vegetation. Animals gathered there, a prime place for hunting.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be off then. Don’t leave without us, okay?” She said with a smile. The girl returned it, and with that, Ruby Rose activated her semblance.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>It was not far, she could se Spike Field Shore from across atop a sand dune. The weather was calm, but a sandstorm was brewing, judging by the clouds. Ruby could not see anything human, wether with her sight or her binoculars.</p><p> </p><p>With a click of her tongue, she put the binoculars away and resumed her dashing. Her semblance, as it turns out, was not speed but teleportation trough reduction of her mass. Thus, she only had to concentrate in a location she could and, and she would be taken there faster than she could travel otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>It was tiring, but better than walking on sand. Jumping from dune to dune, she looked around for signs of life. She could see nothing out of the ordinary until she noticed that a dune had a slight distortion. A piece of it had been moved, and all around that she could see footprints.</p><p> </p><p>She got closer, sliding off a dune she was standing on. The wind was blowing slightly, so the battle took place recently, otherwise the trail would be gone by now.</p><p> </p><p>As she knelt down to better observe the clue, the ground shook, making her sit on her behind. The shaking grew in force, until a thick string of black erupted from the ground, sporting many legs and a maw of white. A Sandworm, a Grimm type exclusive to Vacuo that ambushed prey.</p><p> </p><p>She drew Crescent Rose and teleported back to regain her footing. Upon seeing her, the worm dove to devour her prey. The huntress jumped over it, shooting it with her sniper and propelling herself away from the beast.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hide was too thick however, and the bullets were ineffective. As she fell, she spun her scythe to gain force and strike at the beast. She cut it in half easily, and it screamed in pain before falling.</p><p> </p><p>Relishing in her victory, she could not see the section that had it’s head turn around and quickly dive for her.</p><p> </p><p>Reacting on instinct, she blocked with Crescent Rose and stood her ground. The creature’s maw tried to snap her scythe, and the weapon creaked against the force applied to it. It was a standstill, but the creature was pushing her back, sinking her into the sand little by little. The huntress’ only option was to leave her weapon, but she could not abandon it. Not now. It was the only thing she had left.</p><p> </p><p>The beast pushed an additional time, and Ruby felt something snap in her weapon. The device folded and broke, and the Huntress jumped back. Now she was defenseless, against a Grimm that she could not kill. It was over.</p><p> </p><p>The beast rushed her, and she prepared to jump. However, before it could reach her, an explosion covered the area in a layer of sand.</p><p> </p><p>When the huntress could see again, she found the beast dead, impaled by a multitude of Ice stakes before disappearing. She had been saved, for a change.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally found you, you dolt.” Said a voice. It was normal, and sweet. But to Ruby it came from another dimension. The woman, again a girl, turned around. Standing behind her was a woman of white, gray and blue, holding a rapier.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what happened to you?” Asked Weiss Schnee, sheathing her weapon and running towards Ruby. She was exactly the same as when she disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby?” Asked Weiss one more time. Ruby was stunned. She could not process the feelings rushing trough her. Anger, happiness, disbelief, fear, sadness. Balling her fists, she took a page from her sister’s book and punched her partner square in the face.</p><p> </p><p>The heiress landed on her butt, nose broken and bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you!?” She screeched. At this, Ruby knelt to her level and grabbed her by the neck of her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Why!” She yelled back. “Why did you leave!?” She asked her, tears she hadn’t shed in years now coming full force. Weiss said nothing, looking at her with pain painted all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She said after a moment, hugging her. Ruby stood there, stunned. “It’s a long story.” Said Weiss, pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>“I have time.” Answered Ruby, tears still bursting from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s what happened. I guess time dilation glyphs are kind of dangerous.” Said Weiss with a shrug. That was not fair. She was the one supposed to act outraged, and Ruby nonchalant. Not the other way around!</p><p> </p><p>Still, deep inside her, a girl smiled. And that smile crept up to her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lantern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss Schnee had many expectations. Her entire life she had been expected to act a certain way, feel a certain way, think a certain way. Thus, she expected life to occur in a certain way, people to behave a certain way. Even if her days in and after beacon taught her the unpredictability of life, she still made assumptions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was why being in a </span>
  <span>dry </span>
  <span>cave, illuminated by a warm lamp and not a campfire, with a Ruby Rose who was brooding, cold and angry instead</span>
  <span> of</span>
  <span> optimistic and concerned; was so surreal. Being in the future, in the middle of one of the most hostile environments in Remnant? That she could handle, with some complaints; but not this. This was not Ruby, could not be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman in front of her was </span>
  <span>now </span>
  <span>tall </span>
  <span>instead of average</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>er body was no longer petite, but lean and </span>
  <span>muscular</span>
  <span>. Her hair was pulled back in a very small bun, but retained it’s black </span>
  <span>color with red </span>
  <span>highlights at the tips</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Her outfit was also much simpler. A black torso armor with no shoulder pads, black pants with straps and black and metal boots. Her battle skirt was longer and split in the middle, reaching below her knees making it seem like a really long kilt. Her cloak was worn like usual, that had not changed, except it’s end was slightly torn. Several belts with bullets adorned her, but nothing else that would make her stand out from other Huntsmen.</p><p> </p><p>Her skin was the same pale color, only a little darker. Her eyes were still silver. Her face still smooth. The woman looked at her, and noticed her staring. Thus Weiss felt forced to look away with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“You were staring, Weiss.” She said with a stern tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it’s just so-”</p><p> </p><p>“-Surreal. Alien. Whatever. I know.” She said with a tinge of annoyance. Weiss glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Glad to see your manners haven’t changed.” She said, </span><span>spitting</span><span> the words.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see that after years of not seeing each other, the first thing you do is complain about manners!” Ruby said, the woman now glaring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you what happened!” The white haired girl screamed while standing up. The woman was unfazed, looking at her with annoyance once more.</p><p> </p><p>“And I… don’t believe you.” She said with a mocking tone.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>After learning about </span><span>m</span><span>agic, </span><span>a</span><span> relic </span><span>with a genie </span><span>that stops time and an </span><span>immortal</span><span> body snatching wizard you’</span><span>re telling me you</span><span> don’t believe in time travel, are you serious?” Weiss asked with indignation. She knew Ruby believed her, she had to. She was just playing dumb, acting angry. It hurt her to know that her friend was acting so coldly towards her.</span></p><p> </p><p>“It’s quite convenient, don’t you think?” Asked her, grabbing a metal can and beginning to eat it’s brown contents. At this, Weiss could not retort. She had a point, in a way.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I know it is.” She said, falling down into her seat. “But it also doesn’t make sense. Why would I leave you? After finally </span><span>becoming a huntress and gaining the advantage on Salem</span><span>?”</span></p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked at her with suspicion. Weiss hoped the finally broke trough.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Well. You still left.” She said finally.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Fine. I’m sorry.” Answered Weiss, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t cut it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I know! But just, give me time. I haven’t even been here for a whole week. I still feel like I just left Atlas.” Weiss said, rubbing her arm. Things didn’t seem so sink in at all. To her, everyone else was back in Atlas wondering were she was. Ruby would probably try to call her, </span><span><em>her</em></span><span> Ruby. She had to actively remind herself that that wasn’t the case anymore, and even then it was hard to feel anything except guilt for not feeling anything.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Said Ruby, now looking at her can of food, scratching the bottom. Her voice was much deeper now. The girl’s voice had began to deepen when in Atlas, but this much? It was almost an act. “You should eat something, Weiss.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the huntress grabbed a can from a nearby backpack that she assumed was Ruby’s. Future Ruby’s. It had a few silver cans inside. She grabbed one and pulled the lever to open it. It smelled stale, and inside was a brown paste with some lumps that looked like beans. She eyed it with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you eat this?” She asked, grabbing a spoon. A huntress had to eat rations at times. Sometimes, missions took longer than expected. She remembered that from Beacon. They had been lucky to never run into that problem in their grand quest. Still, the contents of the can did not look edible.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really complaining about food?” Future Ruby asked, deadpanning. She then looked at her own can with similar disgust at her. “It’s not so bad. An acquired taste.” She admitted. Weiss smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d rather eat cookies?” She teased, hoping that some semblance of old Ruby remained.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so funny Weiss.” She replied with sarcasm. Frowning, Weiss returned to her meal. It was… bland and a little sweet. She did not like it, but at least it didn’t make her want to spit it out.</p><p> </p><p>They remained in silence for a while. Weiss could feel Ruby’s sight at times, digging into her. She hoped the woman had as much trouble believing this situation as she was. She did, she had told her. But the girl still didn’t know if she was being sincere.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” She said, putting her can carefully at her side, still half full. “...how do we get out of this mess?” She asked her leader. Yes, Ruby was still her leader in her mind. And they had to do something. Old Ruby never remained still, not in Mantle, nor in Atlas, nor after Beacon.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>What do you mean </span><span>with</span><span> ‘how’, and with ‘we’?” Future Ruby asked, </span><span>getting up from her little rock that acted like a seat. </span><span>Weiss was speechless, first with surprise at how bold Ruby was, and then, with horror at what her leader said.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Ruby… We have to stop Salem.” She said in a low voice. The red reaper stopped for a moment, then continued to where their equipment was resting and knelt down to look at the now split Crescent Rose.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Stop Salem? The time for that is past.” She said in a spiteful tone.</span></p><p>“</p><p>
  <span>It’s not!” Countered Weiss, raising her voice. “You were the one who always told us to go forward and never give up the fight! Now you’re telling me that you threw the figurative towel?” Even tough the black haired woman was seemingly checking her weapon, all motion in her body had stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Weiss… I don’t think you understand.” She said in a low voice, almost threatening. Weiss didn’t let that scare her.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Maybe. That’s why I need your help. That’s why I need our leader.” She said, stepping closer to the one person she considered her best friend, despite all the times </span><span>she spit that notion back at her face and denied any semblance of it.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to make contact, to put a hand on her shoulder; but Ruby stood up suddenly as if repelled by her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>So you need me now, but when I needed you..</span><span>.” She said with a growl, looking at her over her shoulder. Weiss’ body grew cold at the shadowy expression that Future Ruby have her. She backed up, a pit forming in her stomach. Seeing the retreating huntress, Ruby turned back to her weapon.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Okay. You want to be left alone.” She said, putting a hand in her chest to calm her beating heart. She was afraid, she was truly alone in a world where everything had changed. She had been not two days ago having fun in the movies with Oscar and Jaune, training hard with the Ace Ops and testing the limits of Ruby’s semblance.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did it all go missing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook </span>
  <span>off those thoughts</span>
  <span>. She had to keep a level head. She would not lie around and do nothing like when she had remained in her mansion after the Fall of Beacon. She was in an unknown future? She would seek knowledge. That woman in front of her didn’t want to help her? Then she would do it alone. Whatever she had to do, she would do it. The </span>
  <span>
    <em>real Ruby would never want her to give up.</em>
  </span>
  <span> She had to get back to her one way or another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if there was one person who could do that, it was Ozpin. Or Oscar if the merge had already occurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Okay. You have a problem with me, I get that. But I need to get back to the past. Or at least try. And for that I need Oscar… Ozpin… whoever they are now.” She declared. The red reaper didn’t move an inch.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Where is Oscar?” She asked.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Don’t know.” Answered Ruby coldly.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Then where is Qrow?” She asked again.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Don’t know.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Maria, Pietro?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>In Atlas, I guess.” Okay, that was some progress.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>And Yang? Blake?” She asked. Only then she realized how much she feared that answer. If Ruby had changed so much due to Weiss’ </span><span>disappearance</span><span>, then…</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ruby didn’t answer, Weiss felt her chest tighten and her throat </span>
  <span>go </span>
  <span>dry. </span>
  <span>Yet she forced her next words trough force of will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Ruby.” She said her name as clearly and strongly as possible. “Where is Yang?” She asked, voice almost cracking. The woman said nothing. Every second </span><span>after that</span><span>, Weiss’ anxiety grew.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>We-” Said Ruby before stopping for a horribly long time. “We went our separate ways.” She said vaguely.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>What does that even mean?” She asked, slightly irritated at her attitude, and even more afraid of Yang’s fate.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>It means I don’t want to talk about it.” </span><span>Said Ruby, voice strained. It had a finality to it, Weiss knew the woman was not going to answer anything else. Her partner had always been good at bottling her emotions, putting them under a tight lid or somehow managing to disperse them until something broke it out of her. It had worried Weiss before, but seeing that trait in action, actively against her and her own emotional health, made her feel even more awful.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss said nothing further, sitting back to stare at the lamp that illuminated the cave. She could hear the sand blowing outside, and the clicks and clanks of Crescent Rose being repaired. She had to undo this. If she really did time travel forwards, then she should be able to do it backwards, somehow. She didn’t need Ruby’s help. This had been Weiss Schnee’s mistake, and she would fix it on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m going to find Ozpin.” She said resolutely. For the first time in a few hours, Ruby addressed her directly with no underlying emotions or messages in her voice.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You are not.” She answered.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes I am. If you refuse to take responsibility, to take action, to lead us… then I’ll do it.” She answered, staring at the woman in the eye.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I won’t let you.” She answered.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Why?” She asked.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Do you have any idea how long five years is? All that time I spent looking for YOU, </span><span>hoping to make everything like it once was, but you never showed up</span><span>. </span><span>And now that I lost everything, you </span><span>magically decide to appear</span><span>. </span><span>Do you get what I mean?</span><span>” She said, almost spitting venom. </span><span>Weiss narrowed her eyes, swallowing her fear. She would not be kept in, </span><span>not by uncertainty, </span><span>no</span><span>r</span><span> by her leader, nor her father.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m not a trophy, or a doll. I’m Weiss Schnee, the white in RWBY, and I swore to stop Salem and protect this world. So whatever you do, don’t get in my way. Stay here and mop for all I care.” Weiss said, standing up and looking down on Ruby.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby glared at her like never before. How much fury did she harbor in those Silver Eyes of hers? She turned towards the wall, took a long breath, shook her head and then turned back again to face her ex-partner fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Fine. </span><span><em>Let’s just get back to the town.</em></span> <span>I’ll</span><span> see about getting </span><span>us</span><span> to Shade. Is that okay?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Alright</span><span>.” </span><span>Said Weiss.</span></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>An hour later, the storm had died down, as well as the two women’s desire to talk. It was almost nighttime by now, the desert now a freezing temperature. Not like Solitas luckily, but sill enough to make one shiver without aura or proper clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Weiss made their way back under the moonlight, neither speaking, until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>By the way, did you find anyone while out here?” She asked. Weiss looked at the woman’s back, </span><span>remembering her arrival in the desert.</span></p><p> </p><p>One minute, she was testing how far she could go. She accelerated too much and struck a wall, or should have. Instead, her world had stretched to an unimaginable degree before bursting fort and catapulting her into a sand dune.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, she fell unconscious and awoke with a group of men and women dressed in rags and desert clothes. They had rescued her, and when she told them she was a huntress they were relieved. Apparently, a group of Sand worms had trapped them in the hunting grounds they used and did not let them go, either eating them or their prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm did not need to feed, and thus no need to steal food. So starving them was the goal, a goal too smart for regular Grimm. That was her first clue in to something being very wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent days hunting the worms and helping the hunters, and that’s when she saw Ruby and decided to help her. The men and women were safe, and thus did not need her help anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this she told ruby as they went back to the town. Although to Weiss it was little more than a bunch of tents and </span>
  <span>shoddily</span>
  <span> built cabins in a semi organized manner. They were nomads, like the ones she had read about back in Beacon. </span>
  <span>But seeing it in action was… an experience. Part of her that was rebellious and adventurous admired their way to live, but her upbringing told her they were no more than vagabonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally got near the ‘town’, they were greeted by a small girl with bunny ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Miss Huntress! You made it! Everybody is safe!” She said with a big smile on her face while hopping in front of Ruby. For the first time in the day, Weiss saw the older woman smile, if a little, while petting her head.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Well… my companion here took care of it, really. You should thank her.” Said Ruby, pointing a finger at Weiss. The ex heiress frowned at her leader’s choice of words. Not friend, or partner, or bestie. Companion. Even if she acknowledged they worked closely together, the word was far colder.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, well, you still tried. So again, thank you.” Said the girl before turning to Weiss. “And thanks to you too, Miss White Huntress.” She said, bowing her head. Weiss smiled at the title, and did a small curt bow, like a dancer after a performance.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>It was my pleasure” She said. Then white looked at red.</span></p><p>“<span>Where can we-” Before she could finish her question, the girl hopped between them, looking at Ruby.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>By the way, Miss Red Huntress, the Elder wants to see you. Please follow me.” She said, going further into the town. </span><span>The two women followed, walking alongside each other. Weiss was still surprised at how much taller Ruby was, easily taking two heads off her.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hey, Ruby.” She asked.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hmm?” Grunted the woman.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>It’s been five years, and Salem hasn’t been stopped.” She said.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>As far as I know.” Answered Ruby.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So… Do you think Shade Academy still exists?” Weiss asked. That question lingered on her mind since her declaration, and she feared that Ruby had been so hesitant about it due to the school’s situation.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Pretty sure. Last month I heard about it. Seems to be doing fine.” Ruby said.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>How are you so sure?” Weiss asked.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’ve been trying to get there for five years.” She said with a shrug. Weiss’ face scrunched up in thought.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So… five years to get here? Did you travel on turtle or something?” She asked. Seeing Ruby’s glare, she corrected herself. “I know traveling from Patch to Mistral took you months. Unless you walked on sea, it shouldn’t have taken you that long to get here. Unless…” Weiss said, rubbing her chin.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby raised an eyebrow, and then Weiss snickered, confusing her partner even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>What’s so funny?” She asked.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I see why you took so long. You stopped to help every person that asked, didn’t you?” Weiss said, smiling at her mockingly. Ruby turned her head faster than Harriet ever did with her semblance.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>S...So what?” She asked, crossing her arms.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nothing. It’s just so… you” She said, tone in between funny and melancholic. Ruby said nothing until they arrived at where the girl was leading them. A large tent in the middle of the town, it’s distinguishing features being it’s roof being dome shaped with petal-like protrusions instead of triangular or pyramidal, and being a little larger than most.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby went in first, followed by Weiss. The interior was simple in design, having a bunch of colored carpets on the floor, poles to support the structure and several lamps to illuminate. A bedroll rested far away from the entrance, and in the middle of the room was a thin wood desk with several papers on it, and a faunus man on it. Upon noticing their entrance, the man got up with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, our huntress is here.” He said in a raspy voice. Unlike other faunus she had met, Weiss noted that this man’s features were more pronounced. His nose was elongated, his front teeth were large and ugly and his back was hunched almost as if he had two. A camel faunus.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Weiss. A pleasure.” She said with a bow, avoiding the Schnee title. She did not know what had been of her father or the company, but due to how tense things were in Atlas, she did not want to risk it.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>All mine.” Said the man while shaking her hand. Then he turned to Ruby.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>And our resident vagrant.” He said to her in an amused tone.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m not a vagrant! I’m a huntress too!” She said, indignant.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I know, I know. I’m just teasing. We like vagrants around here. They keep our culture fresh and our minds informed.” Said the man after a chuckle.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So, you saved our hunters. I feel like I should thank you, but I guess you’d rather have a reward.” He said. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, then at the man.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>How did you know that?” Asked Weiss.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Well, no hunter works for free. Especially in Vacuo.” He said.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Now I’ll feel bad when I ask.” Said Ruby, rubbing her head.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>It’s quite alright. We’ll be happy to help you. So, what is it that you need?” Asked the man, returning to his seat.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>C</span><span>an you get us to Shade Academy?” Asked Ruby. </span><span>Clearly and to the point. Another part that hadn’t changed.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m afraid that’s difficult.” The Elder said. Weiss felt ice form in her chest.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Why?” She asked, afraid of the answer. “How can it be so hard to get to a stationary city?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>My girl. Shade has not been a permanent settlement in years.” Said the Faunus. At this, Ruby stepped forward.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>But… people talk about it.” Said Ruby. Her tone was neutral, but Weiss detected a hint of anxiety.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Because they can find it, or are born in there. But outsiders like you, or nomads like us have not seen it for ages. To us, it’s Shade, the Vanishing Academy.”</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So I’m continuing this… for now. Not much happened here, just wanted to establish the relationship between Weiss and Future Ruby. I don’t want to make the later too edgy or cynical since Ruby at her core is a caring and optimistic person, but being an adult also means getting realistic.</p><p> </p><p>Next chapter, Ruby and Weiss head to Shade Academy. Ruby tries to repair Crescent Rose while Weiss finds out more about the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>